Facebook
by momochi mimi'san
Summary: berisi tentang updetan status FB para chara Naruto. diambil dari fanfic berjudul sama milik Claire Lawliet. RnR?


Note: Konsep Fanfic ini aslinya punya Claire Lawliet-san yang berjudul sama. Tapi bedanya, yang asli itu dari fandom DeathNote. Jadi, silahkan baca fic aslinya juga ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto  
Facebook - Claire Lawliet

Warning: OOC, AU, shounen ai, OC

* * *

what's on your mind?

**Share**

**Tutup Botol** aduh fb eror, bahasa indonesia sama inggris kecampur jadi satu T.T

**37 seconds ago – 3 Comments – Suka**

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Derita lu.

**Tutup Botol** Itachi? Minta tanda tangannya dooong!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi anak baik!

* * *

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** is now relationship with **Neji Ganteng**

**2 minutes ago – 16 Comments – Suka**

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam **dan** Neji Ganteng menyukai ini**

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Teme, kau jadian dengan si buta dari goa hantu?

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Sasugay, kau jadian dengan si buta dari goa hantu?

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Teme, kau harus tanggung jawab!

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Sasugay, kau harus tanggung jawab!

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Teme, aku possitive!

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Sasugay, aku possitive!

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Hei Suigetsu, daritadi kau hanya mengcopasu tulisanku saja! Gak kreatif!

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Hei Naruto, daritadi kau hanya mengcopasu tulisanku saja! Gak kreatif!

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Berisik amat sih! Iya, lu pada possitive, possitive gila!

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Teme jahat! *nangis sambil lari-lari*

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** ...

**Neji Ganteng** Sasuke, aku mau ... keluar! Nghh ~

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Neji! Jangan tulis hal seperti itu! *blush*

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** ...

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Apa lagi lu?

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** ...

* * *

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam **iLOVEyouLOVEme ^^

**3 minutes ago – 9 Comments – Suka**

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** dan **Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** menyukai ini

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Love you too teme ^^

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam **Love you too Sasugay ^^

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Ngikutin aja lu!

**Neji Ganteng** Sasu-chan, siapa mereka?

**Sakura Chan** Baka! Saskay kun itu milikku!

**Ino Sekseh** Enak saja, dia punyaku!

**Suigetsu Gigi tajam** ...

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** all(-Neji): Nyampah aja pada bisanya!

**Karin HahaHihi** Rame ya ..

* * *

**Neji Ganteng **iLOVEyouLOVEme ^^

**3 minutes ago – Comment – Suka

* * *

Itachi Tak Berkeriput **Kakashi atau Deidara ya?

**5 minutes ago – 6 Comments – Suka**

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi anak baik!

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput **Moh ~

**Deidara Macho Un** Apa maksudmu, un?

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput ***blush*

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum** Itachi-koi, mau berpaling dariku ya?

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput **Tidak

* * *

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Kangen Otouto chan ~

**10 minutes ago – 9 Comments – Suka **

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam **Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, baka aniki!

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Otouto chan ~

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam **Cih! Menjijikan

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Otouto chan ~

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Otouto chan ~

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Otouto chan ~

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Woi bales dong!

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** ?

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** *pundung*

* * *

**Karin HahaHihi** Sebel banget sama Suigetsu! Cih!

**11 minutes ago – 7 Comments – Suka **

**Suigetsu Gigi tajam** He? Salah gua apa?

**Karin HahaHihi** Pokoknya gua benci sama lu!

**Suigetsu Gigi tajam** Oh, mau gua bilangin ya? Sasugaay ~

**Karin HahaHihi** Heh! Apa-apaan sih?!

**Suigetsu Gigi tajam** Sasugay ~ Katanya si Karin suka sama ...

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam **?

**Karin HahaHihi** *ngebekep mulut Sui*

* * *

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam ==) Suigetsu Gigi tajam **Please deh, gua tau lu ngefans sama gua. Tapi jangan panggil gua Sasugay dong! Ngerti?

**15 minutes ago – 3 Comments – Suka **

**Suigetsu Gigi tajam** Sasugay Sasugay Sasugay Sasugay Sasugay ~

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Terserah deh, susah kalo udah ngefans

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Sasugay Sasugay Sasugay, Otouto chan Otouto chan Otouto chan

* * *

**Sakura Chan** Ke Dufan sama Saskay kun ^^

**15 minutes ago – 4 Comments – Suka**

**Sakura Chan **menyukai ini

**Neji Ganteng** Bohong aja lu, dia lagi dirumah gua.

**Sakura Chan** WTF?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Emang, bohong aja lu

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

* * *

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Lagi-lagi si Sennin mesum ngintipin cewek di pemandian air panas. Kalo kaya gini kapan latihannya?

**30 minutes ago - 5 Comments - Suka **

**Jiraiya Enggak Mesum** Besok

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Naruto tukang ngintip

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Sui: enak aja! Kakek tua: buruan, pengen latihan!

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Naruto tukang tato

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

* * *

**Neji Ganteng == Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Sasuke chan, kerumahku sekarang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan

**45 minutes ago – 6 Comments – Suka **

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Hn

**Neji Ganteng **Tidak ada jawaban yang lebih panjang dari itu?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Hnn

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Hnnn

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Neji Ganteng ***sweatdrop*

* * *

**Deidara Macho Un** Pengen punya partner kaya dulu lagi un T^T

**1 hour ago – 21 Comments – Suka**

**Tobi Anak Baik **menyukai ini

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Deidara Macho Un** Berisik un!

**Sasori Cute** Iya Dei iya udah jangan nangis

**Deidara Macho Un** Siapa yang nangis un?!

**Sasori Cute** Iya Dei iya udah jangan nangis

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Deidara Macho Un** Danna cepet pulang dari Suna dong, kangen T^T

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Sasori Cute** Iya Dei iya udah jangan nangis

**Deidara Macho Un** Danna ketularan Tobi ya un?

**Sasori Cute** Iya Dei iya udah jangan nangis

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Sasori Cute** Iya Dei iya udah jangan nangis

**Sasori Cute** Iya Dei iya udah jangan nangis

**Sasori Cute** Iya Dei iya udah jangan nangis

**Deidara Macho Un** Tau ah! Lu bedua sama aja!

**Sasori Cute** Un nya mana?

**Deidara Macho Un** Un!

**Sasori Cute** *hugs Dei*

**Deidara Macho Un** *blush*

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Ehem!

* * *

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum** Kangen sama Itachi-koi ^^

**1 hour ago – 15 Comments – Suka**

**Jiraiya Enggak Mesum** Sejak kapan nama lu sama kaya gua?

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum** Sejak gua ganti nama

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Aku juga kangen ^^

**Iruka RukaRuka** Kakashi, bagaimana dengan semalam?

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Eh, siapa lu?

**Jiraiya Enggak Mesum** Kapan lu ganti nama?

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum** Besok

**Iruka RukaRuka** Gua pacarnya Kakashi

**Pein Enggak Mesum** Ciye Itachi, prikitiw! wkwkw

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** WTF?!

**Jiraiya Enggak Mesum** Bah, siapa lagi lu? Ngikutin nama gua

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum** Itachi, jangan dengarkan. Orang gila

**Iruka RukaRuka** Jahat banget *pundung di kloset*

**Pein Enggak Mesum** Sensei gak inget? Ini Pein, muridmu yang paling ganteng

**Jiraiya Enggak Mesum** Ada yang punya ember?

* * *

**Pein Enggak Mesum** Majalah playboy edisi terbaru gambarnya udah lama semua, gembel!

**2 hours ago – 8 Comments – Suka**

**Pein Nggak Mesum **menyukai ini

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum **mending baca Icha Icha Paradise. Icha Icha Tactics juga bagus

**Pein Enggak Mesum **Wih, apaan tuh?

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum **Novel b***p

**Pein Enggak Mesum **Pinjem!

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum **Moh ~ beli

**Konan Ratu Kertas** Ehem! Ternyata masih suka baca majalah gituan?

**Pein Enggak Mesum **Ampun mbah jambrong *sujud*

**Konan Ratu Kertas** *ngegampar Pein bolak-balik*

* * *

**Orochimaru Sang Penari Ular **Jual diri, eh salah. Maksudnya, butuh jasa penari ular? Segera hubungi saya 08123456789. Dijamin puas as as! Khu khu khu ~

**3 hours ago – 10 Comments – Suka **

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Najis

**Sakura Chan** Najis

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Najis

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Najis

**Akatsuki Club** Najis

**Karin HahaHihi** Najis

**Juugo Monster Keren** Najis

**Orochimaru Sang Penari Ular **Jahat kalian semua! *nangis lari lari*

**Kabuto Fans Oro-oro** Kalian apakan Tuan Orochimaru?! *murka*

**Akatsuki Club** *Sweatdrop*

* * *

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Sasugay Sasugay Sasugay Sasugay

**5 hours ago – 12 Comments – Suka**

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **menyukai ini

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Mau eksis? Jangan najis plis!

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Sasugay Sasugay Sasugay Sasugay

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Gila!

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Gila kenapa? Apa yang semalam belum cukup?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Apaan sih lu?

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Masa baru semalem aja udah lupa?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Bzz. Talk to my ass!

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Hah? Lick my ass?

**Neji Ganteng** Sasuke chan, siapa dia?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Shit!

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Aku juga tidak kenal

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Bohong, cepat sekali kau melupakanku? Padahal baru semalam *nangis gaje*

* * *

**Orang Kaya **woy!** Pein Enggak Mesum, Konan Ratu Kertas, Deidara Macho Un, Tobi Anak Baik, Hidan Anak** **Jashin, Zetsu Cinta Alam, Sasori Cute, Itachi Tak Berkeriput, Kisame Gigi Tajam, **bayar uang kas lu pada!

**5 hours ago – 14 Comments – Suka**

**Tobi Anak Baik dan Orang Kaya **menyukai ini

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Pein Enggak Mesum** Najis nama lu

**Hidan Anak** **Jashin** Semoga Jashin-sama mengampunimu nak

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Gak punya duit

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** Nanti aja kalo Otouto chan udah mau nerima cinta gua

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Apa-apaan lu baka aniki?

**Itachi Tak Berkeriput** *blush*

**Kisame Gigi Tajam** Nanti ikan-ikanku makan apa?

**Zetsu Cinta Alam** Hitam, kita makan saja orang ini? **Boleh**

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi anak baik!

**Deidara Macho Un** Tobi anak norak un!

**Konan Ratu Kertas **Nih! *lemparin kertas ke Kakuzu*

**Sasori Cute** Aduh, gua kan lagi di Suna. Masih dimintain aja

**Orang Kaya **all: sebodo! Bayar lu semua! Konan: pake duit woy!

* * *

**Sai Sekseh** :)

**9 hours ago – 12 Comments – Suka **

**Tobi Anak Baik **menyukai ini

**Ino Sekseh** :D

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** o.o

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** O.O

**Kakashi Enggak Mesum** ?

**Sai Sekseh** :)

**Chouji Langsing** (",)

**Tenten Tintin** :O

**Hinata Chan** ^^

**Sakura Chan** =="a

**Sai Sekseh** :)

**Hinata Chan** o///o

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

* * *

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Mandiin Akamaru :D

**15 hours ago – 2 Comments – Suka**

**Akamaru Guguk **menyukai ini

**Hinata Chan **Akamaru punya FB? o///o

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Punya dong. Hehe

* * *

**Akamaru Guguk**

Guk :D

**16 hours ago – 8 Comments – Suka**

**Tobi Anak Baik **menyukai ini

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Kiba gila, anjingnya dibikinin FB

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Suka suka gua

**Akamaru Guguk** Guk!

**Shikamaru Males Idup** Orang-orang aneh yang merepotkan

**Shino Hmm** Aku mau membuat FB untuk semua seranggaku

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Jangan gila dong

**Ino Sekseh** Kiba bau anjing!

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Gak suka?

* * *

**Tenten Tintin** *nangis meraung-raung* kenapa sih Neji gak suka cewek?!

**18 hours ago – 5 Comments – Suka**

**Tobi Anak Baik **menyukai ini

**Hinata Chan **Na-naruto-kun juga

**Sakura Chan** Saskay-kun juga!

**Ino Sekseh** Bener tuh!

**Neji Ganteng** Curhat lu?

**Tenten Tintin** Iya!

* * *

**Tobi Anak Baik** Sik Asik! Akhirnya masuk Akatsuki! Yayy!

**19 hours ago – 15 Comments –Suka**

**Tobi Anak Baik **menyukai ini

**Deidara Macho Un** Tobi bandel, un

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Deidara Macho Un** Tobi bawel, un

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Deidara Macho Un** Tobi jelek dasar. Banyak omong, un. Tidak punya jiwa seni!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Deidara Macho Un** Yang namanya seni itu harus cool, tidak banyak bicara, un!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

**Deidara Macho Un** Ba to the Cot!

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

* * *

**Shikamaru Males Idup** *sigh* merepotkan

**20 hours ago – 11 Comments – Suka **

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Dasar mister Mendokusei

**Gaara Tukang Tato** Mati aja lu

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Shikamaru, kencan yuk?

**Shikamaru Males Idup** Kencan itu merepotkan

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Teme! Kau mabuk?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Tidak, aku suka Shikamaru. Wkwkwkw.

**Shikamaru Males Idup** Aku juga suka Sasuke

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Yang benar? O.O

**Shikamaru Males Idup** Hn

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Ugyaa! *peluk-peluk Shikamaru*

**Shikamaru Males Idup** *blush*

* * *

**Gaara Tukang Tato **putus T^T

**21 hours ago – 7 Comments – Suka **

**Neji Ganteng** Kenapa?

**Gaara Tukang Tato **Masih sayang Neji

**Neji Ganteng** Tapi aku udah gak sayang. Maaf ya

**Gaara Tukang Tato **Narutooo! Balikaaan!

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Nasi sudah menjadi bubur :p

**Gaara Tukang Tato ...**

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

* * *

**Gaara Tukang Tato **dan** Naruto Cinta Ramen mengakhiri hubungan mereka**

**21 hours ago – 5 Comments – Suka **

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Kamu kenapa sih?

**Gaara Tukang Tato **Kan tadi sudah kubilang

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Alasan sesepele itu?

**Gaara Tukang Tato **Maaf Naruto *menitikkan air mata*

**Naruto Cinta Ramen ***sigh* ya sudah tak apa-apa :)

* * *

**Gaara Tukang Tato **masih sayang Neji

**21 hours ago – 9 Comments – Suka **

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Gak sayang aku?

**Gaara Tukang Tato **Sayang. Tapi masih sayang sama Neji

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Kok gitu?

**Gaara Tukang Tato **Soalnya masih sayang sama Neji

**Naruto Cinta Ramen ** muter-muter. Yang benar dong Gaara!

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Ciyeee yang masih sayang Neji

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Berisik Teme! Muka lu jauh, deket gua cakar!

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Ciyeee. Wkowkowkw

**Gaara Tukang Tato **Neji ...

* * *

**Momochi Zabuza** woy **Suigetsu Gigi Tajam**! Dicariin anak gua si **Tutup Botol**! Suruh tanggung jawab katanya.

**22 hours ago – 7 Comments – Suka **

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Tanggung jawab apa? Emang dia siapa?

**Momochi Zabuza** Tau. Dia Momochi Mimi'san. Lu apain anak gua?

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Gak di apa-apan tuh

**Tutup Botol** Bohong! Kau sudah mencuri hatiku!

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Gak kenal :p

**Tutup Botol** Hiksu

**Tobi Anak Baik** Tobi Anak Baik!

* * *

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Bikin organisasi Gigi Tajam sama **Kisame Gigi Tajam** sama **Kiba Gigi Tajam**. Hihih

**23 hours ago – 16 Comments – Suka **

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Geng copo aja belagu

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Sasugay Sasugay

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Copo

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Sasugay Sasugay

**Kisame Gigi Tajam** Woy apa-apaan lu ngatain geng copo?

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Tau nih, copo teriak copo

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Wkwkwkw

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Swt

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Kisame, pacaran yuk?

**Kisame Gigi Tajam** Whatta?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Wkowkwokw

**Suigetsu Gigi Tajam** Sasugay sama aku aja 3

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Kan kemaren udah. Abis kontraknya. Mau? Bayar lagi 2 juta sehari

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Jual diri lu?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam **Kiba pacaran yuk? Wkwkwk

**Kiba Gigi Tajam** Ogah

* * *

**Akatsuki Club** Akhirnya akatsuki punya FB :)

**21 hours ago – 3 Comments – Suka**

**10 orang** menyukai ini

**Tobi Anak Baik **Tobi Anak Baik!

**Deidara Macho Un **Bawel un

**Kisame Gigi Tajam **Deidara Maho Un. Wkowko

* * *

**Zetsu Cinta Alam** Hitam kita,makan Kisame yuk? **Tidak, Orochimaru saja**. Kau ini, Kisame itu lebih besar dan berlemak. **Baiklah, terserah kau. Aku lapar**

**23 hours ago – 4 Comments – Suka **

**Karin HahaHihi** Mau makan orang kok bilang bilang?

**Zetsu Cinta Alam Kau mau kumakan?**

**Kisame Gigi tajam** Apa maksudmu berlemak?!

**Karin HahaHihi **hiii ~**  
**

* * *

**Sakura Chan** Cinta Saskay-kun :P

**24 hours ago – 4 Comments – Suka **

**Sakura Chan** menyukai ini

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Najis

**Sakura Chan** Kamu kok gitu sih?

**Sasuke Bukan Anak Ayam** Aku gak suka cewek. Wkowko

**Sakura Chan** *sweatdrop*

**End of Facebook page**

**OWARI

* * *

**

**A/N: baru kali ini saya bisa ngetik serius hanya dalam beberapa jam XD**

**Maaf kalau masih ada typo, maaf kalau garing, maaf kalau gaje, maaf kalau aneh. Saya memang abal *nyadar***

**Makasih bangeeet buat Claire Lawliet-san yang udah ngijinin saya buat bikin fanfic ini ^^ *bungkuk2***

**Sekedar pejelasan, bahasa Fb yang kaya hour ago - Comments - Suka itu emang di sengaja kok :p  
Soalnya saya masih keki sama Fb mobile yang bahasanya campur aduk begitu D: *curhat*  
dan OC nya, Tutup Botol itu saya sendiri *gak penting!***

**Yasudahlah, review? :)**


End file.
